food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Takoyaki/Story
'Fondness Story' I. Summer Routine The sunlight during summer has always been so blinding. Who knows when the annoying sounds of crickets will stop. I placed my chin on the counter and shook my kendama. Apathetic, I looked at the street in front of me and zoned out. What a boring summer… Just as I was thinking whether or not to call it a day early... A figure appeared at the end of the street. The annoying heat caused the image of the person to distort. Regardless, I could still figure out what that person’s going to do. He’s currently walking directly towards me It's a customer. 　 I came to this conclusion. 　　 I instantly straightened myself up and showed a passionate smile. "Welcome! May I ask what would you like to have……." Before I finished talking, I could finally see the person clearly. My body turned to jelly, almost as if all of my energy was sapped. 　 "Why is it you..." "When have I ever offended you?" Nagashi Somen entered the shop with a bewildered expression. 　 "What's with the expression when you saw me?" "Because it's a waste of energy." 　 I answered honestly with no hesitation. "If I knew it was you, I wouldn't have greeted you so energetically. It’s so tiring." "Eh…" Nagashi Somen is clearly stunned by my answer. It took him a while to reply, albeit with some difficulty. "This can't do. You should greet every customer nicely." "You're not a customer." I relaxed my shoulders. "You don't wish to, but still, you pretend to be energetic. Isn't that similar to lying?' I looked at Nagashi Somen raise his eyebrows. "You hate lies, right?" "Eh…." Nagashi Somen was speechless for a moment. "So, what would you like to have?" His reaction made me unconsciously raise the corners of my mouth. I continued talking as if nothing happened. "Ah! That! Give me a takoyaki with sauce." "This again. Speaking of which, since you have eaten this lots of time, shouldn't you know how to prepare it?" "If I could, then Ii wouldn't be here right?" Ah~ this again. This person always says something worth anticipating. "Hmph! If you didn't come, I would have continued to enjoy being idle." "Are you mad?" "...Do I look mad? Forget it, I'm not gonna talk to you anymore since a dummy will always remain a dummy." "You..." My hands continuously moved as I focused on cooking. From the corner of my eye, I noticed his helpless appearance, and some of the annoyance in my heart dissipated. As expected, if I'm not in a good mood, looking at a dummy cheers me up. II. Feelings Shakened "Hey! How is it! This is the starry-sky colour I told you 'bout." Okonomiyaki moved her hand towards me, happily showcasing her newly done nails. "It looks pretty! Where did you get it?" I enviously held her hand up. "Hehe~ at Yingli city." "That's so far…." Just like Nagashi Somen, Okonomiyaki is a regular at my restaurant. Unlike others, she's my best friend. 　　 I can chat with her without restraint. I can get all catty and she wouldn't even mind; there's no need for me to pretend to be well behaved. 　 I feel relaxed when I'm with her. Sadly, she wouldn't be here for quite some time. "You like it? I can give it to you the next time I come." Okonomiyaki's cheeks made a gurgling sound. As she drank her milk tea, she spoke to me incoherently. "That's so long." Upset, I pout. I don't know why I'm upset. Is it because I didn't get what I want? Or is it because my friend is leaving? As I spoke, I use a fork to stab the takoyaki and stuffed it into Okonomiyaki's mouth. "Oh~" Oknomoyaki munched her food and her eyes began to drift away. "It would be quick. Just 3 months." "Oh, are you leaving tomorrow?" We stacked our hands on top of each other and compared our nails. "Right~" She also stabbed the takoyaki with a fork and suddenly stuffed it into my mouth. "Argh——" I became more irritated. "When you go, those boring days will return." "Nah. See, Toffee Apple and Ramune are here, right?" Okonomoyaki tallied on her fingers. She count as she speaks. All of a sudden, she looked at me. Seemed like she was trying to hint at something, like she just thought of something. "There's still Nagashi Somen." "You should forgive me for this," I knocked on her head jokingly. "What does this has to do with that dummy?" "Right! Nothing to do!" Okonomoyaki dragged the syllables of each word as she said them. "I don't like dummies!" "Okonomiyaki!" "*Gasp*！" After sending Okonomiyaki off, I let out a long sigh. What she said before leaving continued to reverberate in my head. "You shouldn't hide something ‘cause it's bad for you! As a friend, I gotta make you aware of that." "Whatever." I mumbled as I packed the things on the counter. "You really like to taunt others." A flyer landed in my hands. I froze instantaneously. A beautiful picture of fireworks being released was printed on it. ".......Fireworks festival?" III. No Exit "Hey, have you heard of the fireworks festival?" As I was preparing the ingredients, I was trying to find something to chat with the two little children sitting in front of the counter. "Of course!" Ramune shook her little legs and looked at me with her big blue eyes. "I've already promised to meet with Candy Apple!" 　 As she spoke, she happily embraced Candy Apple besides her. 　　 "Ha… Promised already." "That's right! Are you coming big sister Takoyaki ?! We can go together!" "No… As for that……." "Didn't Big Sister Okonomiyaki leave just now? You should go with us!" "No…… Just forget it……." "Eh? You're not going?" "Me? Eh…….. I'm going." "Isn't it boring to go alone?"　　 　　 "Ah? Not really… Ah no, I'm going with someone. " "Ah! Then forget it! I hope that big sister Takoyaki will enjoy the firework festival~" Once she finished, Ramune and Candy Apple bicker with one another. On the other hand, I silently glimpsed at the flyer in the corner. I don't know why the image of Nagashi Somen came to mind. 　　 "Please go with me to the fireworks night festival……." "No, I can't do that……." I pat my face and incessantly mumbled to myself . I tried my best to brainstorm a natural way to invite him. "Right… It's only because I told Ramune that I have a companion…….' "It doesn't mean anything else……" "No, why am I thinking so much. It’ll be over if I don't go." Just when I was thinking way too much on a problem i'm not sure why it should be solved, a familiar sound rang behind me. "Takoyaki?" Who knows when did Nagashi Somen came to the shop. His face was full of concern. "Are you fine?" "I'm…… I'm fine! What do you want?" I scurried to steadymy frantic emotions and tried to pretend that there's nothing wrong. "Eh……." Nagashi Somen shot me a bewildered look. "Two sets of takoyaki with sauce." "Oh, ok." "Are you fine?” 　　 ".......I'm fine?" "Then why do you look so…….. gentle today?" “Do you have nothing better to do?! Do you want to get scolded?!” ".......Good that you're fine." I tried to suppress my anger, embarrassment ,and annoyance. Although I was hesitant, I forced myself to say it. "Nagashi Somen, the fireworks festival tomorrow……." "Hmmm?" Nagashi Somen’s focus shifted from my hands, in the midst of preparing the food, to my face. "What about it?" 　 Originally, I planned to invite him. But the words distorted when they were at the tip of my tongue. 　 "I'm opening my shop during the fireworks festival. Don't be stupid and go the wrong place if you want some takoyaki." "Oh! Okay." IV. Fireworks Night At night, there was a gentle breeze in the crowd. Some young men and women, donned in a Yyukatas and kKimonos respectively, were slowly strolled along an ancient stone path. As for me, I was standing behind a recently set-up simple little shop, gritting my teeth as I prepared food. My hand squeezed bottles of soy sauce until the bottles warped. Also, the boxes of takoyaki were on the verge of becoming octopus soup. "I feel like an actual dummy." "How did I ever do something so stupid." "I know, I must've been infected by Nagashi Somen's idiocy." “Wow, my IQ must have secretly fell. How terrifying." 　 Not only was I preparing the ingredients (albeit distractedly), I was also sarcastically and crudely muttering insults at the same time. Even if the target in question was me. "Sigh, why I'm I so stubborn…….it would have been better if I went with Ramune and the others." 　　 Looking at the crowd of people laughing and chatting as they walked, I sighed, exasperated. "Speaking of which, where did they go?" While I was contemplating over some nonsense, I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. I looked. 3 carelessly dressed youths with bright red faces approached me. Drunkards? How unlucky. Although the disgust in my heart is indescribable, I still tried to energetically smile. "Welcome, what would the three of you like to have?" Image is important, I've always give off the impression of a well-behaved girl in this small city. Of course, reality is often unkind……. "Yo little missy, are you the only one here?" The eyes of that youth glimmer, and his mood seemed to lift, as if they’ve discovered a new continent. "Yes. May I ask, what would the three of you like to have?" I forced myself to not berate those three ruffians for their impulsive behaviour and tried my hardest to keep a smile. "Oh! What we want?" The youth suddenly smiled unnaturally. He looked at his companions, at both his sides, before smiling in a frivolous and taunting manner. "All by yourself, you must be feeling pretty lonely, right? Wanna keep us company and go shopping?" I could no longer suppress my anger after hearing this. I threw a box of takoyaki at him. The deformed takoyakis were stamped onto his face. Simultaneously, the sauce slowly dripped down. "You want me to keep a bunch of trash company?!" "This set of shoddy takoyaki is a gift! It matches you all very well!” The three of them froze instantaneously upon being suddenly attacked by me. Following that, the leader reacted. "You wretched girl!" He rolled up his sleeves and was about to rush towards me. I tightly clenched my fists, despite feeling a little satisfied. Although I didn't do anything, it doesn't mean I'm afraid. At this moment, the youth suddenly stopped. No, compared to saying he stopped, it's more like he wasstopped. Nagashi Somen stood behind the youth, and restrained his hands. His expression was different from his usual cheerful and happy face. Although it's been a while since his face looked so gloomy, its fury could make anyone tense. "Do all of you want to die?" The three strong-looking youths were frightened, and fled. 　 Nagashi Somen walked towards me. "Are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine." "Good." My mind became muddled when I saw him warmly look at me. Usually, I would have made some sarcastic remark when I opened my mouth. But right now, I couldn't even say that. "Th-thanks." "No problem. Oh that's right, can you prepare one set of takoyaki with sauce? I wanna eat it." "Ah? Ok…….wait, it doesn't concern me if you want to eat. Am I your personal chef? You’ve gotten much bolder, eh Nagashi Somen.” "Eh?! No…….that's not what I meant……." V. Takoyaki 　　Jinghai City is a small island located in Sakurajima. Because of its geographical position, it’s a sparsely populated island. The people lived simple, harmonious, and peaceful lives. Despite having a small city and being quite depopulated, it is extremely well known in Sakurajima. It's so famous that it's fame has spread beyond the horizons. Even people from Gloriville and Light Kingdom have heard of Jinghai City. And that's because the grandest and most exciting fireworks festival in all of Sakurajima is held there annually.　 Just like last year, Jinghai City is having another fireworks festival. 　 A medley of splendid fireworks bloomed one after another in the night sky. The sky turned bright, almost as if it were daytime. Below the sky, there were crowds of people walking, donned in exquisite and gorgeous clothes. People laughed and chatted as they enjoyed this rare occasion. In the crowd of people, there'll definitely be some young couples. "Oh…….it seems that there’s more people this year…...we should stay in the store and chat." Nagashi Somen looked at the bustling scene and sighed. "What? Not happy?" Takoyaki, sitting at the side, hmphed. "Don't forget it was me who invited you." "Eh, I'm not upset or anything. You think too much." "Are you saying that I'm making a fuss, eh?" ".......No, that's not what I meant." Nagashi Somen had a look of helplessness upon hearing Takoyaki’s words. On one hand, he bitterly smiled, trying to absolve himself from any guilt. . On the other hand, he was coolly shielding her from the malicious or incidental offenses of the people in the crowd. Takoyaki saw everything, and she raised her face, anger written all over it. The corners of her mouth curved into an inconspicuous smile. At this moment, a series of high-pitched sounds rang and interrupted the bustling excitement. Everyone's attention was drawn to them. In an instant, fireworks in the shape of cherry blossoms suddenly lit up, covering almost all of the night sky. The light slowly faded afterwards, triggering excited screams from many. "Wow! " Takoyaki excitedly looked at the blooming fireworks. Then, she hugged Nagashi Somen, rightbeside her. Yet, she only saw Nagashi Somen space out as he looked at where the fireworks disappeared. "Somen…...what's wrong?" Takoyaki asked, bewildered. "......." Nagashi Somen paused for a while, before coming back to his senses; he revealed a lonely smile. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about the past, as well as……." "As well as what?" "An old friend." "What's with the sudden stuttering? It's just an old friend right?" "He's…….kinda like me. Maybe it's because we look the same." "...... like you? How can there exist someone as stupid as you?" ".......hahaha." "What?! Why are you laughing?" "It's nothing. It's just that, I feel happy after chatting with you." ".......Didn't I told you countless times before to think before talking!!!” "Eh!? What's wrong? Why are you suddenly so mad……" Once Nagashi Somen stopped talking, he immediately sensed that something was wrong. He stared at the strange expression on Takoyaki's face. "Why are you blushing?" "......." Takoyaki paused for a bit upon hearing this, before immediately turning her head away. At the same time, she rubbed her face and used a no longer annoyed voice to loudly say: "It-it's the fireworks!" "Watch the fireworks! Don't mind me." Category:Food Soul Story